love you like the movies
by Tanaka-Senpai
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa go to the cinema. What should have been an afternoon of blood splashing galore ends up becoming a make out session a la Nicholas Spark.(But who's to blame, really?) —[IwaOi]


Originally published on 2016-07-05

* * *

 **A/N:** Yes, I finally caught up with HQ.

* * *

 **.**

 **x**

 **.**

"Iwa-chan," Tooru purrs, "Feed me!"

Hajime throws a handful of popcorn in his face, his expression stern as ever.

"Hey!" Pink lips jut out into a pout, "Don't be rude!"

"Buy your own stuff, you tightwad."

"It's a couple's combo," Tooru protests, leaning over to dip his hands into the popcorn bucket, "There's enough for two, don't be greedy!"

"And _I_ paid for it," Hajime remarks pointedly before smacking Tooru's thieving hand away and hoarding the snack like a cave dragon, "Besides, it's _your_ fault that we're stuck here watching the shittiest shit in cinematographic history, so no popcorn for you."

There's a dramatic, elongated moan uttered with half-resignation, "How was I supposed to know that Deadpool tickets would sell out that fast?"

Hajime huffs as his eyes roll back, exasperated, "Uh, common sense?"

"You're just biased against Nicholas Sparks. Give the man a chance."

"He's got like 41 chances to redeem himself," Hajime grumbles, chewing on popcorn, "Still sucks."

"Oh, c'mon Iwa-chan," Tooru laughs wholeheartedly, a mischievous glint on his eyes, "Too tough for a little romance? This is why no girls want to go out with you, Iwa-chan."

Hajime decides he spent too much of his pocket money on this to pour it over the smug bastard's head.

"It's a chick flick, _dumbasskawa_." Hajime growls, feeling the vein on his head pop with aggravation, "I'm not a chick. And last time I checked, you weren't wearing a skirt either!"

"Ara, ara," Tooru chuckles in amusement, "'I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff, iwa-chan."

Hajime is about go on a detailed list of the many ways in which Tooru go fuck himself, but the lights go off before he can say anything. Tooru turns his attention to the silver screen, seemingly oblivious of the murderous stare being shot his way.

Twenty minutes in, Hajime is starting to doze off in his chair, only to be rudely awoken by clumsy hands squirming through his popcorn bucket in the most unapologetic manner. Irritated and drowsy, he shots a menacing glare at the popcorn thief —a huge, huge, _huge_ mistake, because—

 _holy shit,_

The projector light hits on the side of Tooru's face, giving an ethereal aura to his profile. The shadows plays softly with his features as every flickering scene brings light to kiss the contour of his face, highlighting the bridge of his nose and he sweet curve of his jaw. He holds the popcorn with three slender fingers, teasing the plumpness of his lower lip before trapping the snack with his tongue and chewing on it in a slow, languid motion. The pink tip of his tongue darts out to lick on his fingertips before giving them a light suck, leaving a thin coat of saliva over the pad of his fingers.

Hajime finds himself wondering what they taste like, and how good they would feel tracing over his own lips. He finds himself mesmerized, awestruck and oddly bothered by the innocent gesture of watching his best friend (not so innocently) eating popcorn, so caught up in his own daydreams that he doesn't react fast enough when Tooru catches him blatantly staring at him.

"Iwa-chan, do you wanna lick the butter off too?" Tooru ask way too innocently, holding his fingers right before Iwaizumi's face.

Hajime's face goes through all shades of red before smacking Tooru's hand away, "Fuck off, trashkawa!" He groans grumpily.

To shake off the embarrasment, Hajime grabs the drink from the end of the hand rest and sips with unnecessary vigor. He can still feel Tooru's piercing eyes on him, his faced adorned with that stupid little grin, the kind that makes Hajime want to _push him to a wall and—_

Nevermind.

 _"What?"_

"Nothing," Tooru chortles, to Hajime's chagrin, "It's just that… well, that's my drink."

 _Indirect kiss_ , Hajime thinks as he shamefully chokes on his soda.

" _Shit._ " _There goes his dignity_ , "I'm sorry. I'll buy you another drink."

"Don't' be silly," Tooru laughs, snatching the cup from his hand and wrapping his lips around the straw; he gives it a long, meaningful suck before adding, "We've been sharing food since we were six. I'm immune to your cooties."

 _And the last straw of his patience, too._

"Yeah, and your brain obviously hasn't aged a day since, shittykawa."

Oikawa flashes a handsome smile, ignoring his comment and placing the drink back to the handrest, "Don't worry Iwa-chan, you won't catch anything weird from me."

Hajime counts to two. Because right now three would be too much of an effort, "Even if such thing existed, that's not how you're supposed to catch it, Assikawa"

Tooru props an elbow on the armrest and leans over to rest his chin in his palm, turning all his attention to Hajime, "Oh? " he utters, round bright eyes feigning innocence, "Then how?"

Like hell Hajime's gonna fall for that.

The projector light flicker's once again, leaving everything in shadows. All he can see is Tooru's face inches apart from his, looking at him expectantly, leaning closer as his lips curl into a devious smile.

Ah, fuck it, this isn't fair.

Without any preambles, Hajime tilts his head and reaches out to press his lips against Tooru's. The captain makes a small sound of surprise before latching to his kiss, eager and passionate as he melds his lips to move in unison with Hajime's. Heartbeat picking up pace, Hajime's tongue darts out to stroke inside Tooru's parted lips, tasting the sweetness of soda and butter cream left on his mouth. It happens so fast and with such overwhelming intensity, it leaves both of them aching when they part.

"L-Like that, now s-shut up!" Hajime stutters, grudgingly turning to face the screen as he tries to look unfazed. He can still feel the fire coiling in his stomach, the burning sensation left on his lips and the heat scorching his face ablaze. He shouldn't have done that. He really, really shouldn't have—

"Iwa-chan..."

"What?" Mortified, Hajime busies his lips with the soda straw, pray heavens he'll get it right this time.

"Iwa-chan,"

The man in question stuffs himself with more popcorn than his mouth can handle at a time.

"What?" He grumbles in a popcorn-muffled voice.

" _Iwa-chan!_ " Oikawa insists, pulling Iwaizumi's sleeve as he demands his attention.

" _What!_ " Hajime glares at his direction, cheeks puffed with popcorn.

"You just kissed me, Iwa-chan."

An incoherent grumble follows the statement.

"Can we do it again?"

"No."

"After the movie?"

"No."

"W-When we get home?"

"No."

"Tomorrow?" Tooru pushes earnestly, "Next week?"

"No. No."

"After we win next tournament!"

Hajime stops chewing for a second, a thoughtful expression on his face.

" _...No._ "

"But you considered it!" A victorious grin spreads through Tooru's face. Curse him for that.

Unceremoniously, Hajime throws another handful of popcorn in his captain's face.

"Shut up, trashkawa."

"You totally did."

" _Shut. Up._ "

"But Iwa-chan," Tooru winks, purring suggestively, "You know exactly how to make me."


End file.
